Rachel Schuester , cheerleader
by Iamtrinhearmeroar
Summary: What if rachel was mr schuesters and Shelby's daughter and was Finns sister? Also a little sister rated t for some swearing !


hello everyone ! this is au . the people in the schuester family are : Shelby 31(mum) will 32(dad) Finn and Rachel 18 (twins) Trinite 14 (not the one in the pregnancy pact ) and little Delilah 7 don't own glee or any of the songs * drowns in own tears*

Pucks pov:

Saying my girlfriend Rachel Schuster is popular was an understatement . Everyone loves her and if she does something it is cool . She is nice to everyone and they are nice to her. She is head cheerleader with Santana Lopez

When her dad told her he needed members for his glee club she signed up and so did her friends Santana ,Brittany and Quinn . Not long after that her Brother finn ,Artie,mike and i signed up too.

Normally Glee club kids got picked on and slushied but now Rachel and the others cheerleaders are in it is cool to be in glee club. When she first walked into the choir room with Quinn Brittany and Santana she didn't get slushied she got gasps from the original members.

They wanted her and the other Cheerios who joined to sing to make sure they didn't just get in because Rachel's dad was running it. So they did.

Rachel's pov:

They asked us to sing so we decided to sing " Moves like jagger" by Maroon 5 and Cristina Auglara

Rachel:

Oh, yeah

Oh

Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

And aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take me away and make it OK

I swear I'll behave

Quinn:

You wanted control

So we waited

I put on a show

Now I'm naked

You say I'm a kid

My ego is big

I don't give a shit

And it goes like this

All:

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

Santana:

Baby it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I make you believe

That I've got the key

Rachel:

(Oh!) So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here

And it goes like this

All:

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah)

I've got the moves like Jagger

Brittany:

You want to know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night

But if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn

I won't show you twice

Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right

But if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

And it goes like this

All:

Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

Quinn's pov:

Wow. We were amazing . They gave us a standing ovation . We are soooo getting in to glee club.

Rachel's pov

At cheerleading practice:

"Sloppy, see me after practice" Sue sulvester said to a freshman cheerleader who was slightly off mark

"She is so strict today" Said an exhausted Quinn

"Yeah and we don't even have any championships coming up" I said exhausted

"Quit complaining, or we will have to do "punishment practice " said Santana

"What's "punishment practice " " Quinn asked

"It's where you do every move with weights tied to you arms and legs" Santana said

Next day:

Trinitès pov

At glee practice

"What songs are we singing at regionals dad?" Rachel asked

" crowded house's four seasons in one day and don't dream it's over R.E.M's losing my religion and creep by radiohead " said My dad

"Hellz yes!" Said Santana

"Just wondering Who's the new chick " said this guy in a weelchair.

"The "new chick" is my daughter Trinitè artie so be nice or else" dad said

"Santana will use her razors" added Rachel

"Sure will , no one disses lil trini"said San

"Thanks San "

"No prob Trin your like a little sister, are you trying out for Cheerios ?" Asked Santana

"Yeah !"

Rachel's pov:

The next day at Cheerio try outs :

"Disgusting , next" coach sylvester said

Than Trin came in the room.

"Hey Trin " I said

"Do you know her?" Sue asked

"She's my little sister"

"Does she have any experience ?"

"She was head cheerleader at her middle school"

"Your on the team. Go to Santana to get your uniform"

"Thanks so much!" Trin said

Santana's P.O.V

After waiting forever to see the new cheerleader i see the familiar face of Trinitè .

"You got in?"

"She heard i was Rachel's little sister and head cheerleader at middle school and i got in!" Trin said

"Wow that's amazing , welcome to the squad. Wear your uniform every day and put your hair up in a high pony too. Go get changed and I'll help you with your hair."

"Kay San ."

Trinites p.o.v

When I walked in to Spanish a little bit early in my Cheerios uniform my dad saw me and hugged me

" you got in?"

"You doubted me?"

" no of course not!"

"Kay then "

Rachel's pov

I'm so proud of my little sister. She is the youngest ever Cheerio and that's something to be proud of !

hope you like it reviews are like choc chip cookies ! Amazing and addictive


End file.
